there and back again
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: weeks after their marriage, Humphrey and Kate and their pups decide to relocate back to sawtooth Idaho, to start their own pack, with no luck, now years later Kate becomes homesick, and wants to return back to jasper, Humphrey loves her to much to say no
1. homesick

Chapter 1

HOMESICK

It was a bright summer morning in Sawtooth, Idaho. "Good morning Kate!" Humphrey greeted with a stretch. "Kate?" when he didn't get an answer, he exited the den, and searched around for Kate.  
>"Kyle!" he called. "Come here!" a few seconds later, a yellow-brownish young male wolf emerged from the bushes, he had eyes as blue as the sea. "Kyle, where is your mother?" Humphrey questioned the young pup. "I don't know, but Niky does." Kyle replied. "Okay but wait here." Humphrey instructed the young pup. "Niky!" Humphrey shouted. Moments later, a young black and gray female wolf emerged from the woods. "Yes father? What is it?" She answered. Her voice was that of an angel's. "Where is your mother?" Humphrey demanded. "Over there." She said gesturing to the woods behind her. "You have your mother's eyes, as well as her hair."Humphrey whispered softly. "C'mon lets go see your mother." He said with a smile.<p>

Kate was lying in the middle of the cabin door, resting her head on her paws. She seemed distracted. She had a distant look on her face, almost as if she were trapped inside her own thoughts. Humphrey's shouting didn't get her attention. He kept shouting her name, but it didn't seem to faze her, so he waved his paw in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze. "Hey." She responded softly. "Hey." Humphrey softly answered. "What's wrong with you? You seem distracted, and you've been like this the past few days." He asked gently. "Humphrey don't you ever miss home, don't you ever miss your family and friends? Don't you miss waking up to the company of your loved ones?" She questioned. "A little, yes." He answered. She looked up at him staring at him with her lovely brown eyes. "Then, let's go back to Jasper." She said with a gleam in her eyes. Humphrey missed home yes, but he also loved it here, it was safe for the pups, and it reminded him of the time they spent together before they got married. But Humphrey loved her too much to say no. "It would be kind of nice for the kids to meet their cousins and your sister." He replied. "Okay." He sighed. He then quickly looked over to Kate, who was now shining with excitement and adventure. "Just one more thing." She whispered leaning in towards him. "You don't want to take the train, Why not?" Humphrey questioned. "Because, this is the perfect chance to teach the cubs how to hunt." She answered. "Okay, I guess that would be a crucial skill." He agreed. "Let's get moving then." Humphrey agreed. Kate's face immediately lit up with joy. "Kids come on, were going on a trip!" Humphrey called for them. "Coming!" the answered back in Unison.


	2. the seperation

There and back again.

Chapter 2: separation.

**This chapter occurs approximately four days after the group left saw tooth, and are now currently about two or three days away from jasper.**

"Mom, I'm hungry." Niky whispered gently. "Stay here with your daddy and ill find us something to eat." She instructed. Just then a black wolf sprang in front of her path. "You're not going anywhere." He grinned. Kate glanced around her, to find that he was right, they were surrounded. "Kate, get behind me!" Humphrey demanded. She didn't hesitate to obey. "What do you want?" Humphrey demanded. "We would like to know what you are doing in our territory." He replied in a wicked voice. "We're just passing through." Humphrey answered. "Now if you'll move we would be happy to leave." I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He growled with a grin, as he and his hunting party closed in on Humphrey and his family. "Humphrey! Do something!" shouted Kate, who had just now noticed the cliff, but Humphrey knew what had to be done. "Kate, take the pups and go." He commanded. "No, I won't leave you." She refused. Tears came running down her eyes as she began to think of all the horrible things those wolves would do to him. "Kate we don't have time for this." Humphrey shouted as he bravely fought off the attacking wolves. "I'll catch up to you as soon as I can. The important thing here is to get Kyle and Niky to safety." He shouted holding of the attackers. "But Humphrey!" Kate begged. "JUST GO!" he shouted. Kate hesitated for a moment then gestured for Kyle and Niky to follow. "Be careful!" she shouted. "goodbye." And with that, Kate, Niky and Kyle dove off the cliff safely sliding down it and landing on the ground below. Humphrey grinned "okay, I no longer have to hold back." He told himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes, "alright, bring it on!" he growled.

"Mommy, will daddy be okay?" Niky asked in a soft scared voice. "Daddy is going to be fine." But "at least I hope so." She thought to herself. Kate looked up and her face lit up with excitement. "Look! Niky, Kyle, we're almost there!" she shouted. She could see Jasper Park through the trees. They were so close. "Come on guys!" she shouted with tears of joy now running down her face. "Mommy slow down, were not as fast as you!" Kyle said trying to keep up. "Just a little more Kyle, were almost there." She informed. Just a few more steps and they would be home.


	3. home again

Fanfic story 7 part 3

Chapter 3

Home again but something is missing

Three days had past, and Kate was still waiting by the train tracks. She had been waiting the past few days for Humphrey to return. She didn't worry about Kyle and Niky, because they were staying with Lilly and her daughter Alexis. She was only worried about Humphrey. It was dark now, the middle of night, and on top of that it was raining. The wet ground was very slippery. Kate knew Humphrey would be back soon, but it would be useless if she fell asleep waiting for him. "Mom, what are you doing?" Kyle asked. "Yes mom, why are you out here by yourself? Are you waiting for dad?" Niky joined in as she cantered up beside them. "Yes, Niky I am waiting for your father. It's getting late; you two should get back to the den. "Kate suggested. "Okay mom." They sighed in unison. About an hour later, Kate became very tired and began to fall asleep. Before she could fall asleep completely she noticed a silhouette began to take form. The mere thought of it being Humphrey, immediately perked her up. The silhouette began to take the form of a wolf. "Kate?" he called. "Is that you?" "Humphrey! I missed you so much." She shouted, burying his nose into her shoulder. "I'll never leave you again." Humphrey whispered. They were both about to cry. They were united once more. "Come on; let's go get Kyle and Niky." Kate sniffled. Then the ground began to shake, and the sound of a stampede filled the air. It was too dark to tell what was happening. So Humphrey just grabbed Kate tight and pulled her close to him. "Don't let go no matter what!" he commanded. Kate obeyed him then looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." Humphrey said staring into her eyes.


	4. an eternity together

Fanfic story 7 part 4

Chapter 4

Eternally together.

Morning came, and everyone had gathered in the center of the valley. Kyle and Niky were with Lilly. They were up at the top den observing the funeral that was taking place below. Garth was down at the bottom of the valley. "Who died?" Kyle asked, staring into Lilly's bright purple eyes. Lilly then looked up and gazed into Kyle's eyes. Her face had hurt and grief written all over it and he could tell that Lilly was on the verge of crying. Lilly tried to say something but found she could not. "I'm sorry." She answered, choking and stumbling over her words, she then turned and raised her muzzle to the sky and began to howl. It was a howl of pain and grief. It joined in harmony with the howls of the hundreds of other wolves. Then it hit him. He had finally realized what had happened and began welling up with tears. "What's going on?" Niky yawned, emerging from the den. Kyle looked over to Niky with a face of pain and grief. "Oh Niky, it's horrible." He wailed crying into her shoulder. "I never thought this could ever happen." He sniffled. "Kyle, what are you talking about?" Niky asked, apparently unaware of what was going on. "Niky, I…" Lilly began trying to find the strength to continue. "Kate and Humphrey are gone." Lilly finished. "Last night, they were crushed in a landslide. The rain was the cause of the landslide." Lilly explained. Tears began streaming down her face, only they were not ones of grief, they were tears of Joy. She just looked at them and smiled. "Niky, aren't you sad that your parents are gone?" Lilly questioned, looking hurt and confused. "I know why she is smiling." Alexis answered for she too was smiling. Her white fur bristled in the warm summer breeze. "Don't you see Mom? Niky is smiling simply because she knows that they will from now on be eternally together. And nothing could possibly separate them. They will forever be with each other in a better place, and one day we will be able to join them." Alexis explained. Hearing this relaxed everyone. "Rejoice! Dear cousins, for they have been laid to their eternal rest, to forever be together. The four looked at each other then gaze back down on the funeral, and started to howl, only this time it was a howl of joy and grief. For they had been given a reason to be happy, they knew that they would be happy and Okay.

"Lilly! Echoed a faded, yet awfully familiar voice. Lilly turned to see two faded white apparitions one resembling that of her sister, Kate, and the other resembling Humphrey. "Lilly, dear sister, I am gone from this world but fear not, we are always with you. But I leave you our final request. Watch over Niky and Kyle as if they were your own. We will see you again when the time comes." Kate's Ghost begged. "Don't worry I swear I will protect them with my life." Lilly nodded. "Thank you." The two apparitions said in unison as they slowly faded away. "I'll miss you sis." Lilly sniffled, once more on the verge of tears. "Do not worry you will see us in due time, dear sister. But for now I bid you farewell." The apparition replied, completely fading away.

THE END


End file.
